<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Gods and Love by Isas_Identitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913644">Of Gods and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty'>Isas_Identitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, Courting Rituals, Double Dicks, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Flirting, Lamia Lance (Voltron), Lance doesn't have a dynamic, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Ok maybe a little bit of plot, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is a powerful Lamia who has lived for hundreds of years in one of the big mountains surrounding a valley where humans live, having a professional acquaintanceship between him and the dragon who lives in the other mountain of the valley, who together with him, the humans revere as a god.</p><p>But the thing is, he wants to be more than that with the beautiful dragon who crosses the sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Gods and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally, after long long weeks here this is. It's DONE. it's been consuming me, and it will probably cement me being known as the "monster porn" girl but after realizing there weren't any more Lamia Lance fics out there, i was outraged!<br/>Then again, i cant stop the feeling that this one isn't really that good, and i'm sure there's a whole lot of things i wanted to put on the smut part that i forgot as i was writing it, but HEY AT LEAST I TRIED! please enjoy yourselves to the ups and lows of these losers who can't seem to talk, and also,forgive any mistakes. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance could count the times he has interacted with Keith with a single hand.</p><p>Now don't misunderstand; he's actually known him for a couple hundred years, he's practically his neighbor since they both live in two different mountains both surrounding a big valley with rivers and woods all around what is the home of a peaceful and dainty human village, but sadly they haven't had much opportunity to socialize as they both like to keep to themselves; living peacefully in their respective mountains and not crossing into each other's territories unless needed, even when they were both chill enough to let the other creatures trespass as long as they didn't cause any trouble or mess with them.</p><p>The humans seemed to have other ideas though, as it didn't take long for them to revere both Keith and Lance as some kinds of gods controlling the elements, holding festivals for each of them on their respective seasons assigned to each and having their distinct rituals and prayers, assuring that whenever some kind of natural disaster happened was because the both of them fought, or because someone <em>'dared'</em> to worship one more than the other, making the other jealous and causing them to viciously fight the other.</p><p>And listen, Lance might be a <em>'Big Human-Eating Snake'</em> that <em>'Controlled Wet Weather'</em> or something by the human's standards but he was <em>not</em> going to look for a fight with a fucking dragon, have you seen those!? Keith is absolutely huge and could eat him for breakfast if he desired so and Lance wasn't going to take any chances.</p><p>That doesn't mean he's <em>scared</em> of him though, Lance can defend himself if he desired so without mentioning that if anything it's the opposite; he's seen the dragon flying through the sky from time to time, his black, gold and red scales glinting under the sun and powerful wings carrying him up and in between the clouds to see places Lance can only dream of, and he can agree that the dragon is absolutely astonishing, and amazing, and beautiful in every way, and that is only in his <em>dragon</em> form.</p><p>He can still remember the first time he officially met him in his human form; Lance had gone to a beautiful spring lower in the valley as he liked to do so every morning, a place he loved to go to soak in the fresh water, clean himself thoroughly and then lay himself under the sunlight on top of a giant rock to feel the warmth of the sun all over his skin.</p><p>That particular day he had found the dragon bathing in the middle of the water on his human form, he will never forget his pale, smooth skin and his ivory, messy hair framing a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes as the drops of water slid down the beautiful and enchanting shapes of his body. He remembers how he's never desired to be a liquid as much as he did back then.</p><p>Lance felt like he was staring at a treasure some king had come and thrown into the water to enhance the beauty of the spring somehow.</p><p>He ended up staring for far too long as the dragon didn't take long to notice his staring, growing tired of it fast and deciding to call out his rude behavior with a vicious snarl.</p><p>"I know you're there!" Keith hissed at him, looking directly at the bushes the Lamia was hidden behind, voice raspy and deep and making all kinds of things light up inside of Lance.</p><p>"Get out before I decide to drag you out myself!" The dragon growled again, his round pupils becoming slits, and scales covering more of his body with the sound of his threat, promising all kinds of danger.</p><p>And Lance must admit he had instantly become rightfully scared but that was also the hottest show of power he's ever seen, so he was pretty turned on because of it too.</p><p>He wanted to impress the dragon with his presence, so he stood with his back straight and with uncaring, bold movements he slithered out of his hiding place, trying to look every bit as imposing, magical and sexy as he wanted the dragon to perceive him.</p><p>"Alright, don't bite me kitten." Lance said with a little laugh, his voice deep in a last attempt to charm the dragon. "My name isss Lance and I own the territory around this mountain. I apologize if I scared you there, I was jussst taken a back at seeing the mighty red dragon I have heard so much about taking a bath on my favorite ssspring. “Lance had tried very hard to reel in his own sissing sounds that first time as to not to weird him out, moving slowly towards the border where the water meets the earth. "Not many creaturesss like to come here because of my precenssse."</p><p>He looked at the dragon in front of him and took in the beautiful sight inch by inch. He was somewhat pleased to find the dragon smaller than him, even though of course he could step all over him in his true form.</p><p>"I wasn't scared." Keith had scoffed at him, eyes raking all over him, taking him in and his level of danger, eyes staring downwards at his big tail, still sliding behind him from the depths of the woods and with no end in sight.</p><p>Lance might or might not have taken the opportunity to move his tail in a way that the sun glinted off his blue scales, a little thrill of excitement going through him when the dragon's pupils dilated a bit at the sight, as Lance always made sure to take good care of his appearance.</p><p>But Keith suddenly snapped his eyes back up to his face, to Lance's disappointment.</p><p>"My name is Keith, and I didn't know this spring belonged to you. I apologize if I overstepped." He grumbled with a pout, bowing his head lightly before slowly moving towards the other side of the spring, probably thinking of getting out and running off back to his cave.</p><p>But Lance wouldn't make it easy for him.</p><p>"Well this spring is right at the border of my territory so I don't blame you, but worry not, if anything I'm sure this spring will benefit from your presence so feel free to come back." Lance deliberately looked at Keith's body as the water level showed off more of his body with every step he took; staring at the scratching marks on his body, at his toned muscles, at the light flush on his skin and at his chaffed genitals still barely seen under the water. "You're here to clean yourself after your mating season, am I wrong?"</p><p>Keith's shoulders rose up with alarm once again, turning his head around and showing his pupils becoming thinner and even going as far as to growl at him, showing his fangs.</p><p>It didn't really help at all to make Lance feel less turned on.</p><p>"Don't think for a second you can take advantage of me because I'm fresh from my heat." Keith growled. "I will skin you alive."</p><p>Lance smirked, tongue licking his lips.</p><p>"Oh, no. I wasn't referring to anything of the sssort, believe me." He laughed under his breath, large tail moving behind him in alluring motions. "I just think you look so sssoft and sssweet, I'd love to tassste you...."</p><p>Keith looked taken a back for a second, but then he frowned and scoffed, eyes going dark with danger and body going rigid, ready to attack.</p><p>"You're surely a cocky one if you think you're any close to tasting the meat of a dragon between your teeth." He growled again.</p><p>Lance couldn't help the dumbfounded face he made at that answer. Not really where Lance was hinting at, he thought, so he decided to lay his flirtation thicker.</p><p>"I'm not planning to eat you in that way, but it'd be sssurely a pleasure to have you pinned under me..." He started to move around the edge of the spring, moves slow and sensual as he tried to appeal to the dragon.</p><p>He never wanted someone's attention as much as he wanted this beautiful creature's eyes on him. "Sssomeone as beautiful as you would make some pretty soundsss." He purred.</p><p>Keith was the next one with a confused face after Lance's words, which was shortly followed by a dark frown on his face.</p><p>"You must be a terribly confused one, but I'll forgive you this time only because I bathed on your spring without knowing, but <em>do </em>know this;"</p><p>Keith started to transform still in the middle of the water, skin getting covered with dark red and black scales, his eye's sclera going yellow and body contorting and growing until he was in his full size, looking down on Lance with a huff of scorching hot smoke coming out his giant snot.</p><p>"We dragons are powerful no matter our size or the season, so you better watch your words next time." Keith growled, his voice deeper and slower on this form, and without waiting for any answer, the dragon jumped up into the air and went away with his powerful wings carrying him through the air towards his mountain.</p><p>And Lance? He couldn't take his eyes away from him since the moment he started transforming, beautiful in every single stage, and he couldn't find in himself a single word capable of describing the beauty and power he just witnessed , or the imaginable way it made him feel, as that was the moment he fell for the beast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He swears the water on the spring has only tasted sweeter ever since that day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since then, Lance likes to think that the both of them have a little something, some type of... <em>Game</em> in between them. A little game where they tease, play and test the limits and see where that little something in between them will lead them to.</p><p>They sincerely don't actively interact each other much, god knows it took some long decades to see the dragon again, but he knows that there's something, he feels it all over his spine to the tip of his tail, and in the way he feels Keith's eyes all over him whenever he happens to fly ahead of wherever Lance is, every single say since then, no matter where he's at.</p><p>And so he lays in the middle of open spaces, sometimes on top of a large rock as if serving himself on a platter, other times in a large patch of grass directly under the sun, tail sprawled out all over the place and letting his own blue scales shine and glitter under the sun with his heart soaring as he sees the dragon fly across the sky, sometimes flying extra low or circling back around on top of him to get a good eyeful of it.</p><p>And every day, he dares to arrange the best flowers growing on his mountain, weaves them in magnificent arrangements and leaves them where Keith can find them on the dragon's territory.</p><p>He sends looks of desire back at him whenever he sees him from afar, licking his lips slowly and making it obvious he desires him as he drinks up the sight of beautiful red scales, amethyst eyes and black hair.</p><p>And Keith?</p><p>Well, he never really <em>talks</em> about any of it whenever they happen to meet, acting as none the wiser, but Lance knows he knows, because only Keith must take the flowers he leaves for him as they're never there when Lance come back the next day, and he never turns away from Lance's looks, staring right back at him with some kind of intensity that drives Lance nuts.</p><p>He preens under Keith's attention, as his eyes take in Lance, from head to toe, slowly drinking in every inch of his body, his tail, his tan skin and blue eyes, and if that's not desire then what else could it be?</p><p>And after some time, Keith crosses into his territory and hunts from time to time, leaving dead animals at his doorstep that other creatures misunderstand as some kind of warning of 'you're next' but Lance was sure it was just his way of saying 'hey I hope you're eating well darling, here have some deer for you!'.</p><p>And maybe he had seen Keith ferociously take on another dangerous beast on his human form, looking menacingly into Lance's eyes as he finished them off, others kept saying it meant 'you're next' or something, but Lance just pushes those vile rumors away, defending that Keith was actually worried for Lance's or the villager's safety and deciding on slaying the beast before it could hurt any of them!</p><p>And Lance felt hugely turned on during those times anyways, so he internally took it as Keith trying to impress him or something. Probably. Hopefully.</p><p>The point is, he and Keith had something <em>special</em> going on, and he was totally not being pushy or a creep or living in some weird daydream <em>thank you very much</em>.</p><p>Lance knew with certainty his feelings were reciprocated, and he got tired of waiting after all these years; so he vowed that the next time he had a one-on-one conversation with the dragon he was going to do it, he was going to be straight on and actually ask him to mate. Or at least start on courting properly.</p><p> </p><p>What's the worst that could happen!?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>So, remember how he had promised to himself to ask Keith to be his mate next time? Well... It's been another long decade since then.</p><p>He must admit he's been up and down with nerves about his choice, sometimes even deciding to back out before slapping himself and reminding himself how he <em>wanted</em> this, but the more and more time passed by... the more impatient he became. He wanted to see Keith, he wanted to talk to him for hours, but apart from sending looks when he sees him flying around and finding more dead animals at his door, not much has happened.</p><p>And yeah, he's sure Keith must be a busy guy but come on!</p><p>And so, It may have been bold on his part, but Lance decided to take the jump and gift the dragon his old skin, the one he freshly shed from to be exact, with the hopes that maybe with this Keith will finally realize how serious Lance was about him, swoon at the meaning of Lance giving away such an important and personal gift as his old skin, and finally bring this game to an end, accept Lance's intentions to be his mate.</p><p>He left it beautifully placed on Keith's territory, on the proximity of the entrance to Keith's home during the night, so Keith would find it <em>right away</em>, so he knew this was on purpose and <em>important</em>, so he <em>knew</em>.</p><p>So after such a personal gift, he decided to lay low for a while, leave the ball on Keith's court and see what his next action might be, nervously hoping for the best. Hoping to finally see him again, even if it meant it was to be about Keith berating him about jumping too far ahead far too quickly in their relationship. It would still be something.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took a few months of waiting, but it all came to a head the next time they finally (<em>finally</em>) met again.</p><p> </p><p>Lance was lazily lying in between a tree's branches; part of his tail bunched up under him like a bed, as the rest twirled in between the rest of the branches and going down to the floor as it twirled around the trunk and disappeared in between the tall grass.</p><p>He was enjoying the wind, and the shadow provided by the leaves as little spots of light danced around his skin on this beautiful sunny afternoon.</p><p>He was not, under any circumstances pouting about not receiving any answers from Keith, not at all.</p><p>He was being serious about giving some space to Keith so he would take the first step, so it was just pure coincidence that Keith happened to land into the small clearing in front of him, his big dragon shape quickly vanishing and becoming smaller, until only the tiny human shape was all left, covered in scales and thick tail coming out of his lower back, hands still looking like a dragon's as his claws were black and sharp like the pair of horns high and tall on his head.</p><p>Strangely enough, Lance went unnoticed as the dragon suddenly proceeded to roar and spit fire around him, stomping around the clearing and cursing under his breath, ire rolling out of him in waves.</p><p>Lance wouldn't have been able to contain the little laugh that revealed his presence even if he wanted to.</p><p>"It seems you’re in a bad mood.” He smiled from the tree, enjoying the way that Keith glared at him as his pout was anything short of adorable. "Let me guesss, is it becaussse you're about to enter your mating ssseason again? If you have nobody to ssspend it with, you're always free to come into my cave."</p><p>Lance smirked down at him, teasing him as usual, a little tiny part of him hopeful that this would be the day he’d say yes, but to his surprise, Keith's anger only increased after his words in an exponential way.</p><p>"Oh yeah, because it seems that you never have enough tail to chase after!" Keith spat at him, growl increasing on his throat and making Lance stare at him, head turning to one side in confusion.</p><p>"Excussse me...? I don't know what you're talking about." Lance asked with a frown, looking at the way Keith angrily paced back and forth on the clearing.</p><p>"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Keith turned at him with a glare."Everybody around here <em>knows</em> about it! That the humans make big festivals in your name, on which they send a human sacrifice into your cave, with which you do whatever you please! I’ve been told about it!" Keith's growls grew with every word, eye's dangerous, and looking every bit as if he was about to pounce on Lance and rip his throat off at any second.</p><p>Lance blinked with his words, realization coming to him.</p><p>"Oh, you mean the humansss they sssend to me?" He laughed with his entire torso. "<em>Pleassse</em>, you more than anyone must know how feeble those humansss are! And even if I wanted to breed them, they're ssso sssmall and weak I'd break them in half!" He shook his head from side to side as his laugher started to fade down, laying back down on his tail and looking at Keith a smirk full of mirth.</p><p>"They don't even work for a good meal with all the clothes and accessories they wear with them. Whenever they sssend me one, I let them through the mountain tunnels and direct them towardsss the next human sssettlement, I have been doing it for yearsss." He shrugged it off, looking at Keith with amusement.</p><p>"So you don't... Use them for pleasure? At all?" Keith frowned up at him, seemingly calming down little by little.</p><p>"Oh, you shouldn't be jealous of those humansss, my love." He cooed "They wouldn't even be able to carry a sssingle egg, but you..."</p><p> He used the strength of his tail to let his torso come down from the tree in a smooth movement, the rest of his tail still hugging around the tree as he freed part of it from between the branches and started to slowly move around towards the dragon, eyeing him from head to toe as if he was the most delicious thing he's ever seen.</p><p>"You're so strong, and warm, I'm sure you'll take me on easily, and I bet you'd be able to carry as many eggs as you want, maybe even all of them... You'd look beautiful, belly full of them."</p><p>He didn't miss the shudder going through Keith's body at his words, but he saw it get cut short by more anger.</p><p>"Shut up!" Keith snapped at him, shoulders rising with a hiss. "As if I'd ever want some half-assed Lamia like you, I have many dragons looking for my hand that are way stronger and handsome than you waiting back in my cave, I don't need you!"</p><p>After his words, Lance froze for a moment, staring at him with a blank face and feeling irritation slowly bubble up from deep within himself with the idea of Keith flirting and charming all those other dragons, he frowned towards the floor and felt the end of tail squeezing the thick tree behind him until it broke in two with a loud, thundering sound.</p><p>Before it fell, he used his tail's strength to raise it high into the air and throw the upper part somewhere to the other side of the clearing with a swift movement, taking some other threes down with the impact.</p><p>"Fine!" Lance hissed at him, using his tail to rise in height as he looked down on Keith. "Have fun with those other dragons then!"</p><p>He turned around and left with a last huff, leaving Keith standing alone in the middle of the grass and not daring to look back to see the look on the dragon's face.</p><p>He ignored the sweet smell rising in strength as he left, concentrating solely on going back into his cave and trying to reel back the tears threatening to roll down his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>To say that Lance was sad after that was putting it lightly.</p><p>He was heartbroken, hurt, his pride completely obliterated.</p><p>To realize that the hot guy you thought was flirting with you all this time was actually a pretty guy who was feeling stalked by you and that you kept making unsolicited moves on? Ouch.</p><p>He never though he would ever end up being that dude, and yet here he was. He just meant to tell the dragon he was cute and that if he wanted to they could maybe cuddle under the moonlight, but he guesses he missed the signals, or at least chose to miss them anyways.</p><p>But thinking back on it, it was impossible that such a beautiful creature like Keith, a dragon made of fire and as majestic as he was in the sky, would want a dumb Lamia who spent his time crawling around the earth like a bug and making it rain with magic.</p><p>Not only was Keith way out of his league but they were different creatures in the first place, so there was no way Keith would have ever considered him as an option. How embarrassing.</p><p>So yes, he curled up on his tail like the loser he was until he has completely buried in it, and then he cried over his impossible crush for the rest of the day, hoping that maybe, if he stayed that way long enough, the earth would come and shallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of thunder and heavy rain echoed outside his cave as he fell asleep, and he chose to ignore that too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lance doesn't know how much time went by, but he guesses it has been a couple of days later when he heard the rumble of something, or someone, crashing heavily into his cave.</p><p>He frowned in confusion, there had been a few creatures who have been checking up on him during the first day, worried about him and the storms he's been causing because of his sadness, but he thought he had been plenty explicit when he threatened them to leave him alone, making them give up and finally give him his own space in solitude to be sad and lick his own wounded ago in peace.</p><p>He unrolled from himself at the sound of trashing, undoing the make-shift nest he had made with his own tail, curious of the rumbling and curses still echoing through his cave, coming from near the entrance.</p><p>It didn't take long to find the intruder as a strong sweet smell and a flurry of red, black and golden scales greeted him as soon as he stepped into the foyer; the gigantic creature rapidly melting off until there was nothing but a small, humanoid figure lying down on the floor.</p><p>It took next to nothing for Lance to identify Keith, as the dragon rose up from the floor with a growl, looking at Lance with predatory eyes.</p><p>Lance looked at him for a hot minute, confused frown on his face over the presence of the dragon inside his lair of all places.</p><p>"You...!" Keith growled at him, fangs thick and menacing in his mouth.</p><p>"It is me, resssting in my cave like I alwaysss am... What are <em>you </em>doing here?" Lance seized him up, the dragon looked like he dangerously close to maiming him.</p><p>He briefly wondered if Keith was here to slay him for being too rude the other day, he's heard stories of dragons being prideful like that.</p><p>"You fucking asshole, you never... Never...!" Keith growled again finally standing on his feet, legs looking wobbly, and walking towards Lance with a menacing but firm pace, his arms weakly hit Lance's chest when he got close, legs going weak and almost making him fall to the ground if it weren't for Lance holding him in place between his arms, his tail coming in behind his legs to keep him from falling.</p><p>"Holy Sssnakes, are you ok!?" Lance asked out loud.</p><p>Lance wanted nothing more than to carry him into his bedroom and care for him until he felt better, but the ever-present thought that told him Keith hated him and probably hated being touched by him stopped him from doing so.</p><p>"Lance...!" Keith suddenly whined his name, snapping him away from his own thoughts "Why don't you...!" He groaned with frustration, as his hands started to pursue around Lance's torso, claws crackling against his scales as they grabbed onto his chest, his arms and finally his shoulders.</p><p>"W-what isss it my love, how can I help you?" Lance cooed against Keith's ear, feeling his own heart breaking at the idea of his loved one suffering, no matter what the dragon thought about him.</p><p>Keith growled out loud at that, half-halfheartedly hitting Lance's chest with his fists once again.</p><p>"You always, <em>always</em> say those things, and look at me as I'd you cared! But you don't--" Keith stopped himself, throat closing in and frustrated tears threatening to tip over his eyelashes.</p><p>"I do care about you Keith!" Lance snapped out, insulted at the thought of anyone ever believing he was anything but irremediably in love with Keith, especially Keith himself.</p><p>"Then why aren't you taking me as a mate!?" Keith snapped. "I've been waiting for hundreds of years! I even decided to stop waiting for you take the first step to courting because you didn't want to, even if the alpha's are always supposed to initiate it, and did it myself! I've been waiting for you to answer my gifts, but you don't--!"</p><p>"B-but I <em>have been</em> courting you!" Lance snapped out. "I-I've been leaving you flowersss a-and been showing myself off for you whenever I could, I even gave you my old Ssskin! <em>You're </em>the one who hasn't anssswered <em>me</em>!"</p><p>Keith looked up at him for a moment, face confused.</p><p>"You're... You've been leaving those weeds as courting gifts?" Keith frowned up at him in confusion, and Lance gave out an undignified squeak.</p><p>"<em>Weeds!?</em> I ssspent hours choosing and arranging those flowersss!" Lance said "I only wanted to give the best of the best, but nothing I did was ever half as beautiful asss you, so it was really hard!"</p><p>"What!? I-- But why those? You're supposed to give me jewels or treasure from your hoard!"</p><p>Lance looked at him for a minute, expression confused.</p><p>"Keith, I'm not a dragon, I... I don't have a hoard..."</p><p>They proceeded to look blankly at each other for a minute before they both blushed, and stepped away from each other, not daring to look at the other one in the face.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have--" Keith started to say with a low voice.</p><p>"No, no! It's my fault! I should've guesssed we have different courting ways! It's not like dragonsss can shed skins, and its common knowledge that treasuresss and jewels are important for you dragonsss!"</p><p>Keith groaned. "I should’ve realized it too! How could none of us notice it!?"</p><p>"I-I don't know..." Lance went silent, feeling embarrassment wash over him. "The flowersss do seem like a ssstupid move on my part now..." Lance looked down, his voice coming out small. Maybe he wasn't good for Keith after all.</p><p>"Well... I think they were beautiful. And they look really pretty inside my lair." Keith blushed, a small smile blooming on his face as he slowly shifted closer to Lance.</p><p>"Y-you kept them? Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I made a little garden with them; I couldn't bear to part with them since I knew they were from you, even though I didn't know why. A-And... Your skin... I-- I kept it as well... O-On my nest."</p><p>Lance felt the way his face turned crimson at that, he knew nests were extremely important for dragons.</p><p>"Y-you did!?" He squeaked.</p><p>"Yes, it feels like having you close, but nothing is like the real thing..." Keith purred, looking down with a shy expression and stepping even closer again, until his hands were back against Lance's chest, this time softer, more caressing, like taking in the feeling of his muscles, and the cold skin under his own burning one.</p><p>Lance felt his own heart race, letting himself lean into the touch and moving his tail closer and slowly surround them both with it, shivering at the heat radiating from the dragon so close to him, heating him up and making his excitement pool on his lower stomach.</p><p>"W-well... I've been enjoying the animalsss you leave at my door; they've been really tasty..."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Keith boldly raised his arms until they were around Lance's shoulders, making their bodied get even closer together and they both shivered at the feeling of Keith's scorching hot body against Lance's cold skin.</p><p>"A-and when you hunt, you look so beautiful-- oh, and that day when you defeated that giant bear, you looked really, really really hot l-like--" Lance's voice trailed off at the feeling of Keith's hot, wet lips against his neck.</p><p>"Lance?" Keith panted against his skin.</p><p>Lance gulped. "Y-yeah...?"</p><p>Keith raised his head, hot lips brushing along his ear and he whispered. "I want you to mate me, and breed me, like you told me you would..."</p><p>"A-Are you sssure...?" Lance pushed himself away, just by a little bit, trying very hard to keep his head straight as he looked directly into Keith's eyes. "You ssseem kinda off, like... You're really hot and throwing yourself at me so sssuddenly a-and I can't believe that this is actually happening."</p><p>Keith pouted, honest to god pouted, at Lance.</p><p>"Whose fault do you think it is!? Ever since you broke that tree in two and flew it across the field, I... I couldn't help myself, I got overexcited and my heat came earlier because of it, and I just won't stop thinking about you throwing that tree and breeding me and I just--" Keith groaned out loud, keeping his body stuck in place against Lance's, and even starting to hump his hard-on against Lance's tail, making his excitement more than obvious.</p><p>"Please Lance, we've been waiting long enough... I want you. I've always wanted you." Keith looked up at Lance, face flushed and eyes wet with frustrated tears.</p><p>"Oh my darling, I want you too. More than anything." Lance then held him closer, hand against his cheek as his own tail wrapped around Keith, pushing them even closer together, and finally kissing him on the lips like he's wanted to for so long.</p><p>The kiss was deep but sweet, Lance wanted to pour all his love and devotion into it, yet Keith didn't miss the opportunity to deepen it even further and make it desperate and dirty, holding Lance even closer as he moved his legs and wrapped them around Lance’s tail, starting to hump his hips faster against it, shameless as his dick and his entrance started to leave wet trails on it, the sweet smell coming from Keith getting even stronger and addictive and driving Lance nuts.</p><p>Lance couldn't help getting lost in it; into the sensation of Keith's tongue against his, his hot skin caressing Lance's cold scales, his arms going around his shoulders and hands taking a hold of Lance's hair, tugging on it and making him moan with the feeling of those claws scrapping against his scalp, and most importantly, Keith's searing hot entrance rubbing and twitching against his tail, dripping slick all over it.</p><p>Lance suddenly stopped kissing him, looking at the dragon in front of him with love and admiration, but still getting a grumble from Keith who glared at him as soon as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Why the fuck did you stop?" He frowned at Lance, never stopping the desperate rhythm on his hips.</p><p>It all was like out of a dream, Keith was so desperate, so full of desire for Lance, it ignited a flame inside of the Lamia like no other.</p><p>Lance chuckled under his breath for a moment, still unable to believe what was happening, before he started talking again.</p><p>"You know, I wasss thinking about taking you to my room, into my bed, and take you there all day long until you were round with my eggsss; but I don't think I can hold back until we're there..." He smirked down at Keith, not missing the shudder going through his body at his words, eyes getting darker with desire.</p><p>Without any other word, Lance grabbed his hips, raising them high until they were flush against his own and felt Keith's hot and wet pussy twitching right on top of his own slit, where his dicks were hard under his skin and very close to springing free, dying to enter Keith’s needy heat.</p><p>"You know, <em>thisss</em> is the place you're supposed to grind againssst." Lance said with a smirk "it'sss where my dicks come from, Sssee?"</p><p>He then let the tip of one of his dicks out and rubbed it against the folds of Keith’s pussy and balls, not going inside of him yet, but still squirming and brushing against him, the ridges and bumps probably feeling delicious against Keith's most sensitive skin and getting a big, needy moan from the dragon, who started to grind against him with even more fervor behind his movements.</p><p>Lance then put his hands on his butt-cheeks and squeezed, gaining a loud mewl from the dragon.</p><p>"Gods you are the most beautiful creature in the universsse, and I'm the luckiessst bastard alive to have such an amazing mate..." He purred against Keith's ear, massaging his butt and admiring the view of all that white skin peppered with red and black scales squirming against his own blue and white skin.</p><p>"Y-- Your mate...?" Keith looked up and locked into his eyes, pupils blown out and face a brilliant red.</p><p>"Yesss my love, you're all mine and I'll be yoursss. Forever." Lance whispered close to Keith's ear, holding his jaw softly with a hand as he kissed him again, soft and sweet and drinking in all his moans.</p><p>"L-Lance-- please..." Keith moaned against his lips, hips working overtime against his dick, as it was still rubbing and squirming against his wet entrance with desperation.</p><p>"It's ok baby, I'll make you feel good..." Lance moaned; finally letting his other dick out of his sheath and showing both his lengths in full, making this one to get around Keith's dick and tighten its hold to jerk them both off, making Keith gasp with surprise.</p><p>"W-- What's that?" Keith’s voice was breaking in all places as he looked up at Lance, and then his eyes went back down, baffled at the sight of both of Lance’s giant cocks squirming against him and pleasuring him.</p><p>"That's my second dick, don't worry..." Lance had half a mind to answer, making Keith snap his head back up towards him.</p><p>"Y-y-you have two--!?" Keith asked with a gasp, moaning loudly at the feeling of Lance’s second cock tightening around his own.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Lance moaned and kissed him hard some more before he started moving downwards, lips kissing and sucking on his jaw and downwards to his neck, where it wasn't hard to find his mating gland, all red and swollen, throbbing under Keith's skin and against Lance’s tongue and releasing all that sweet yet spicy scent that identified the dragon.</p><p>He puts his lips around it and started to suck on the skin on top of the gland with haste, tasting Keith on his tongue and making the dragon shudder and moan even more, wiggling against him, slick coming out of his entrance and dripping even more against Lance's tail, soaking his dick and making the slide against his folds even easier and faster, the wet sounds coming from in between them echoing around them and sounding absolutely filthy, making him even more excited to enter him and breed him silly.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to push his dick deep inside him, but he was scared of hurting him, especially with such a tiny hole, so he decided to stretch him first and test his limits with his fingers.</p><p>He moved one of his hands to in between Keith's legs and without wanting to think twice, he pushed a finger inside that throbbing pussy, making Keith whine even louder.</p><p>Keith's cunt was definitely small, but welcomed him easily, going as far as to suck Lance’s finger in even deeper, and by just imagining that tight, soft heat around himself was enough to almost drive the Lamia crazy.</p><p>So he slipped his finger deeper until he was all the way in and moved it, in search of that spot that would surely make Keith see stars. It wasn't easy, but soon he was using two of his fingers and scissoring them inside of Keith, the dragon hadn’t done anything but moan and move against Lance’s fingers with enthusiasm.</p><p>Lance kept working his mouth against his neck, but soon he was moving downwards until he was kissing his chest and sucking on his nipples, making the dragon curl up his back in a desperate attempt to get more of Lance's mouth on his chest, but still grinding hard against the Lamia’s hands and dicks pleasuring his entrance, slowly loosing himself in the pleasure.</p><p>Soon Lance was three fingers deep inside of Keith’s hungry cunt, and just then did he brush against the bundle of nerves that made Keith shiver and moan Lance's name louder. Lance moved his fingers against that spot again, this time on purpose, harder, just to make sure, and the way Keith gasped and his cunt got even tighter as he came hard around his fingers was all the confirmation he needed.</p><p>He kept fucking him with his fingers for the duration of his orgasm, admiring the view of the dragon's face with his mouth open in an o, his neck and chest blushing and showing Lance's marks all over them, pouty mouth moaning Lancer's name louder and longer than any other time, dick coming all over their stomach's and his twitching cunt releasing wave after wave of slick.</p><p>Lance must admit it was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen, and he hopes he'll have the opportunity to see it again and again.</p><p>Keith slumped down, almost boneless, and Lance let him melt against his long tail surrounding them, and let him catch his breath for a moment. Lance wordlessly moving his tail until Keith seemed comfortable to lay on it, and raising his hips flush against his chest, lining his dick up to his entrance and giving it a small nudge.</p><p>“I—I’m going in, baby.”</p><p>“Ok…” Keith nodded his head up and down energetically and Lance gave him another lingering kiss before he finally, finally let himself sink in into Keith’s tight and soaking heat, holding his hips and moving in slowly as to not to hurt Keith, but he was so wet and ready for Lance that he seemed to open up with ease, twitching all around him and moaning with every brush and movement his cock made inside of him.</p><p>“F—Fuck--! Why are you so big--!” Keith whined, trying to grind his hips against Lance, making the Lamia tighten up his hold on Keith’s hips to keep him still.</p><p>Halfway inside, Lance found a little wall of muscle that seemed to give in with ease that he hadn't found before, and when he brushed it intently, Keith gasped out loud, jumping on himself and grabbing a hold on Lance's arms.</p><p>"T-that’s… My womb’s entrance-- <em>fuck</em>!" Keith moaned the last part.</p><p>"I-Is it bad? Do you want me to stop?" Lance asked, worried.</p><p>Keith shook his head intently. "N-no, it's ok, you can push in j-just... Didn't expect you to go so deep...fuck... You're definitely going to breed me easily."</p><p>Lance swears he felt Keith's insides getting warmer as he said that, and couldn't help smirking down at him.</p><p>"That's what you wanted, don't you?"</p><p>Keith blushed hard but nodded his head positively if a little bit shy, and Lance chuckled under his breath, stomach making pirouettes inside him with excitement. Lance bent down and kissed the dragon on the lips intently, his hands brushing against the dragon's chest for a bit before he surrounded him in his arms lovingly, giving him a last peck on the lips before he nuzzled his nose, talking again.</p><p>"I'll take good care of you baby, don't worry." He whispered to him, before he resumed and pushed in deeper.</p><p>Lance took his sweet time, moving his hips in and out in the slowest pace possible and taking care to open Keith up until he slowly bottomed in, getting a deep moan from Keith, his legs already trembling with the sensation of being filled up to the brim but still holding Lance in place as they locked around his hips, Keith's arms tight around Lance’s shoulders and he hugged him closer and breathed in for a moment, trying his best to keep breathing in and out as he got used to Lance’s length.</p><p>After a moment, he hooked his other cock around Keith’s once again and started guiding his hips back and forth, starting a harsh pace as it got harder and harder to control himself, and reveling in the beautiful sounds Keith made as he tried to move his hips in time with Lance's, desperately wanting more.</p><p>He could feel Keith was getting closer to the edge with the way his insides were getting hotter and hotter until he tightened up and shouted Lance's name, his pussy trembling all around his cock as it sucked him in and kept him there as his dick shoot out his come between their stomach's for a second time and Lance saw Keith's cock as it slumped down already spent against his own, but cunt still moving eagerly around Lance's cock.</p><p>And fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing Lance has ever seen; the beautiful, amazing Keith laying there, nestled in between his tail as if it was his own bed, red and black scales against his own white and blue tail, white skin flushed red and hair messy, with Lance's dick still getting in and out of him as he lies there, boneless from pleasure, and doing anything but take it with gusto, moaning Lance's name again and again like some kind of prayer as he lost himself completely on his second orgasm of the night.</p><p>He released his second cock from Keith’s, and in a swift movement he pulled out only to push inside both of his cocks inside him, Keith took all of him in stride, with a moan and a string of desperate little <em>‘yes, yes, yes!’</em> beside Lance’s ear.</p><p>All of this was otherworldly, and his heart was beating so hard he was surprised it hadn’t jumped out of his chest. Keith was so warm and beautiful, he was perfect.</p><p>“L-Lance… bite me… bite my neck…” Keith voice raised, snapping Lance out of his thoughts.</p><p>“b-bite you? Are you Sssure?” Lance moved away a little bit and looked down at him. “You don’t even know if I’ll end up killing you with my venom...”</p><p>“I.. I need you to bite my mating gland a-and mark me as your mate… I trust you… you’d never hurt me…” Keith’s slurry voice explained, he was trying very hard to pay attention to that he was saying.</p><p>Lance smiled down at him before softly kissing him on the lips.</p><p>“You’re right. I would never hurt you.”</p><p>He got himself closer to Keith’s neck, and left a small kiss on the side of his neck before finally biting him hard where he wanted him to, being careful of not injecting his venom through his fangs and licking the blood away as soon as he pulled away.</p><p>Keith squirmed against him, his whole body suddenly getting even warmer, and his legs and arms holding him closer as he whined up to his mate, Lance could feel a bond forming in between them from the bite, most probably a special ability for dragons to form a physical deep bond with their mates.</p><p>The whole thing washed over him like a wave, his connection with Keith taking all of his senses and filling his heart like anything he’s ever felt before, Keith was his, and he was Keith’s, they were each other’s as long as they existed.</p><p>And Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>It didn't take long for Lance to tip over the edge, pushing his dicks as deep inside as he could, before releasing all his come directly inside of Keith, vision going white as Keith's pleasured mewls echoed around him, lost in the sensation of Keith's tight little pussy milking him for what he’s worth.</p><p>When he came to, he was laying against Keith's chest, breathing hard as the dragon's legs still around him and holding him tight against him as his arms surrounded his shoulders, Keith nuzzled his head lovingly, and Lance could hear purring coming from him.</p><p>"What a good alpha, a good mate... I love you, Lance..." Keith mumbled low against his hair, his smell going extra sweet and fresh around Lance, and the Lamia couldn't help smiling against his chest.</p><p>“I love you too, my love.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Afterwards, Lance took him into his bedroom and they both spent the remaining days of Keith’s heat intertwined together on top of Lance’s bed, but more times than not, Keith loved to sleep on top of his tail, using it as some kind of nest and cuddling together surrounded by it.</p><p>Afterwards, they both moved in together and they ended up owning the entire valley. Surprisingly all the creatures and animals living in their territories were happy for their union, and celebrated for days.</p><p>Ever since then, he has noticed that the stories from the humans talking about the two of them have slowly shifted, until somehow the <em>'two gods who fought and hated each other'</em> became ‘The two married gods who loved each other dearly and looked over them’ and now they owned the power to bless the unions from people with different backgrounds or tastes who fought to still be together.</p><p> </p><p>And well, even though it's still pretty far-fetched from reality, it's the closest the humans have been to the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! please feel free to leave a comment and scream at me! i enjoy those a lot! And if you want to share anything or hear about my projects, you can follow my tumblr; isas-identitty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>